


Swan Queen 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Gryffindor Emma Swan, Jedi Emma, Ravenclaw Neal, Sith Regina, Slytherin Regina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: A 25-50 chapter of different AU's with this pairing.AU prompts and request to continue any AU chapter are accepted.





	1. Chapter 1

                The bloody girl-who-lived needed tutoring and apparently Regina was the one who had to do it. She was a seventh year Slytherin. Emma Swan was a sixth year Gryffindor. Their paths shouldn’t be crossing, and it wasn’t like it was a big secret that Regina’s mother was one of the most loyal followers of the Dark Lady, and sure Regina hadn’t been forced into taking the mark yet, but that didn’t change the facts. Having Regina tutor the girl-who-lived was going to end in disaster, mark her words.

                She strode into the library, spotting the blonde at the table right away with her two boyfriends at her side. Regina scowled. Those two wouldn’t be sticking around for the tutoring. It was probably their fault she was in this situation anyway. To think she’d once considered both of them decent friends.

                Emma Swan glanced up and caught sight of her. She waved for her little boyfriends away. They stubbornly stayed where they were, and Regina loudly dropped her books on the table. Neal gave her a hard look, “Don’t hurt her.”

                He promptly left, head held high and Ravenclaw insignia in full view. She had a brief moment of nostalgia for when they were kids and still friends before anger quickly cover it. She whipped a glare at August who was leaning over the table and smiling widely at her. “You two will be fine. So many mutual friends just mean there should be a lot of common ground between you.” He had the nerve to wink at her, and as he got up to pass her, he whispered in her ear. “She spends almost as much time talking about you as you spend talking about her.” And then he had the nerve to saunter off.

                Regina’s face felt too hot to deal with any of this. She sat down on the chair across from Emma Swan and put her head on the table, cursing inside her head. Why did she have to have a life so intertwine between the dark and light.

                “Do you do everything like a princess?” Emma Swan blurted. “Oh god. I really need to think before I speak.”

                Regina looked up at her. Emma Swan looked bright red like she wanted to melt into the floor. The spell to do something like that annoyingly flashed through Regina’s mind. They were too different to have anything between them. Regina was trapped in her mother’s dark shadow, and Emma Swan was the shining light rising out of the muggle world.


	2. Jedi and Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is a new Jedi facing against Sith apprentice Regina, who's not what she expects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it might be a little OOC. If you have any suggestions, let me know

“You’re going to end up cutting yourself if you keep waving your light saber like that,” the sith idly commented as Emma held out the life saber trying to hit her. She paused staring at the black cloak mysterious sith.

                “What? Look, are you going to fight me or teach me?” This wasn’t what she’d heard sithes were like. They were supposed to be ruthless, not giving advice in the middle of the fight, and they certainly weren’t suppose to push their hood back with an exasperated sigh and _take her up_ on the teaching suggestion.

                “This isn’t for you, so don’t get any ideas. I just can’t stand seeing someone with potential wasting it.” And then the sith turned off her light saber and gestured for Emma to do the same. She hesitantly did, waiting for the trick. Only it never came.

                Instead, the sith moved behind her and started manipulating her body around the inactive light saber. “You want to hold it like this. Move smoothly with it, like water. You want the force to be able to flow throw you and guide your hand.”

                Yeah… Emma was more interested in the sith guiding her movements than the force. She was a terrible jedi. Her only reassurance was that the first sith she met was equally as bad at being a sith. The sith continued guiding her movements in graceful sweeping strokes, murmuring in her ear, “You’ll move faster in battle, naturally… are you even listening to me?”

                “Every word,” Emma responded promptly a little breathless. “I still haven’t got your name.”

                The sith froze. She abruptly pulled back. Emma turned to see what was going and immediately faced the sith’s scowls. “You weren’t even trying.”

                Emma smiled embarrassedly. “I was paying very close attention.” Her cheeks heated.

                The sith rolled her eyes and thrust her hand forward in greeting. “Regina. I’m going to be your nemesis.”

                “Emma, and you’re a terrible nemesis.”

                Regina smirked. “Maybe I’m secretly planning your downfall by tempting you to the dark side.”

                Emma hated that she immediately eyed Regina with the thought that she might go to the dark side for that, and the way Regina posed, she knew it. Emma swallowed. “Well… I’ll just have to try and guide you to the light.”


End file.
